This is why I Love You
by Fireshadow246
Summary: Iruka's sick and Kakashi's behavior reminds our chuunin why he loves him. It's kinda short, but its sweet. KakaIru fluff. That means its yaoi!


AN: I was in a fluffy mood and school's out, so I decided to write this big ball of fluff for you all. Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Iruka was curled up tightly into a ball on his bed. He felt like crap. He was dizzy and nauseous and every time he tried to get up, he couldn't make it more than a few steps before he had to hang on to something for support. He felt like he was freezing, even though it was the beginning of summer. He was pretty sure he had a fever as well.

'_Oh Kami, I think I'm going to die.'_ Iruka thought. He shivered and burrowed himself deeper into his blankets. _'I wish Kashi was here.'_

Iruka's silver-haired lover has yet to move in with him, even though he spent most nights over at the chuunin's place anyway, last night just happened to be one of those rare nights Kakashi didn't sleep over. Now Iruka was forced to suffer this flu from hell alone.

That is, until he heard his living room window open and the sound of somebody calling his name.

"Iruka?" Kakashi called as he stepped into the younger man's bedroom. "Are you okay?" Ha asked when he spotted the lump on the bed he guessed was Iruka. He walked over to the tanned man's bed and slightly pulled the covers down revealing a flushed, shivering chuunin.

Iruka grumbled in protest and shut his eyes tighter. That damn sun was really bothering him.

"Don't worry, love. Today, you rest. I'll take care of you." Kakashi said with a smile. Not that Iruka could see it, of course. His eyes were still screwed shut.

Kakashi got up and closed the blinds, thinking that might help Iruka a bit and turned on the lamp so the room wasn't in complete darkness. He took off his vest and set it down somewhere and left the room to see what he could do for his sick boyfriend.

Kakashi decided he might as well make something for Iruka to eat, seeing as the younger man wasn't getting up anytime soon and he did need to eat something. He decided he might as well make some of his home-made chicken soup. He went into the kitchen to look for the ingredients he needed. He was slightly surprised when he found everything he needed. _'Hmm. Even better.'_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Iruka was in his room, listening to the activity going on in his kitchen. He heard his refrigerator open and close a couple of times, cabinets being opened and shut and the sound of pots being moved around. _'What is he doing? Is he cooking something?'_ Iruka wondered. In the six months they had been together, they either went out to eat or Iruka would make the food. Iruka can't remember if he's even seen Kakashi in the kitchen, let alone actually cook something. He smiled at the thought and decided that a little nap couldn't hurt.

Back in the kitchen, Kakashi finished chopping the vegetables and the chicken and was waiting for the water to boil. "If he still has a fever, I might have to go out and get him some medicine." Kakashi said to himself. "Unless he already has some Ibuprofen or something lying around." He added the chicken to the soup and decided to go check on Iruka. He walked into the bedroom to find the younger man asleep, but his smile turned into a slight frown when Iruka shivered and buried himself deeper into the covers again. Kakashi walked over to the bed and felt Iruka's forehead, surprised at how warm he was. _'It must be a pretty high fever.'_ He went into Iruka's bathroom and rummaged around the medicine cabinet before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the thermometer and noticed a bottle of Motrin in there too. _'Well, that answers one question.'_ He walked over to Iruka and gently shook the man awake. "Ruka. Come on, love. Wake up. I have to take your temperature."

"Mmm…" Iruka stirred a little before opening his eyes, just a crack.

"Have a nice nap?" Kakashi teased.

"Kashi?" Iruka smiled at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Think you can sit up for me? I just have to take your temperature."

"Mmhm." Iruka let himself be helped into a sitting position and he leaned against the headboard. That nauseous dizzy feeling was coming back again. He smiled when he felt Kakashi's fingers run through his hair.

Thermometer in place, Kakashi sighed and stopped his ministrations. "I have to add the vegetables to the soup, okay? I'll be back in a minute." He got up and left.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes again.

Back in the kitchen, Kakashi added the vegetables to his home-made soup. He was sure Iruka was going to love it. He wondered if she should have added noodles to the soup, but decided against it. It was probably too late anyway. Either way, he had to get back to Iruka.

Just as he thought, Iruka had a fever. Thankfully, it wasn't very high. "Hey, Ruka, I'm going to go get you something to eat and some medicine to help brink down the fever." Kakashi said.

"Okay." Iruka responded, although it sounded a little off due to his voice's lack of use.

Kakashi went back to the kitchen and poured Iruka a bowl of soup. He went back to the bedroom and set it on the nightstand to let it cool a bit before going into the attached bathroom and taking two capsules out of the bottle. Walking back to the room, Kakashi remembered that he forgot to get Iruka a drink. "Oh, soot. Iruka, wait up a second more okay, I for got to get you something to drink."

"It's okay Kashi. You really didn't need to do all this for me." Iruka said, a light blush coloring his cheeks. Whether it was from the fever or slight embarrassment, Kakashi couldn't tell, but it didn't matter.

"I know, I don't have to," He said with a smile. "But I want to and I will. Now, let's get some of this soup into you before it gets cold, alright?"

Iruka chuckled at Kakashi's antics, but deep down, he felt a happiness he hadn't felt before he met Kakashi. How Kakashi cared for him, made him happy when he was down, brought him a bento when he forgot to his on his rush to work. It wasn't until now that he wondered if Kakashi had made them himself. And now as Kakashi was spoon-feeding him the surprisingly good chicken soup he felt truly loved.

"Iruka?" Kakashi asked, breaking the tanned man out of his thoughts. Iruka looked up at Kakashi's questioning face. "Was it good?" Kakashi asked a small smile in those sweet lips.

"It was delicious." Iruka answered with a smile himself, because really, it was. He might have Kakashi do the cooking from now on.

"I can tell. You finished it all." Kakashi said with a chuckle. He set the bowl down on the nightstand again and turned to face Iruka. "Now, before I get you a glass of water for your medicine, mind telling me what had you so deep in thought?"

Iruka blushed at the statement. "Nothing." He said with a grin and watched as the Jounin shook his head with a smile and got up again.

'_Just that I love you.'

* * *

_

AN: Yay! Fluff! ^_^ Anyway, I hope you liked it. I'll see you soon. I will have a multi-chaptered (KakaIru) fic posted up right before I leave for Japan, so wait for it, I hope it won't disappoint. Until then, Ja ne.


End file.
